CF-110 Bomber
General Information The NKS CF-110 Bomber (Code Name: Full House) was developed in 2055 by the Arrow Corporation as the NKS Air Forces Tactical level bomber. Designed for intercontinental operation the CF-110 can carry a medium bomb or cruise missile payload. Designed for sub sonic mid to high altitude strikes the CF-110 is the longest serving aircraft that is still active in the NKS Air force. In 2084-85 the CF-110 is set to go through a set of upgrades to prepare it for the next generation of warfare. Weapons systems information The CF-110 is a versatile weapons platform capable of carrying several kinds of munitions that can be found in the NKS arsenal. It also provides a platform to deploy many kinds of long range weapons. It has mounting points in the bomb bay for up to 18-24 unguided munitions or JDAM bombs. When setup in the C (Cruise) Configuration the CF-110 can carry up 9 Air launched missiles. Future variants are being developed with an eye towards the use of small tactical nuclear weapons. The NKS Air force has also tested a Reconnaissance variant of the CF-110 known as the CF-110D. The CF-110 can also be employed as an Anti Submarine aircraft, deploying both Sonary Boys and Sting Ray torpedoes from its bomb bay. B Model CF-110 The Upgraded CF-110B-B Model is an upgrade to the CF-110 Airframe with enhanced engines and =Redacted= As the NKS air force wants to keep this model flying into the 2100's in its role as a dedicated aircraft to support operations around the world. Also included in the upgrade was an improved targeting system and scouting equipment making it independent from the Recon forces. Combat operations To this date the NKS has deployed CF-110 Bombers to all parts of the world. The only active use of the CF-110 was seen during the first Zokesian-Sanctum War. Durring wich one bomber from 789 "Tiger" Squadron was ordered to fly over the Sanctum base at Green Bay. It was Acompanied by 2 NKS fighter aircraft. After going up against 3 Sanctum Hammerhead 1 fighters the Bomber and its escort was shot down. This is the only loss of a CF-110 Bomber in combat. It's most recent use was during the Medwedian War. 900 "Porcupine" Squadron was deployed to the New Grestin AI of Norland to Support international efforts to remove the Medwedian Goverment from it's control of Norland. = Camor Deployments In 2083 the NKSAF deployed the 10th "Striker" Squadron to the Solaria Colony of Camor in support of a planned solarian invasion. The squadron was equipped with Recon variants that condcuted daily flyovers of Camor untill the main solari force arrived. Following that the aircraft were eqipped with JDAM and AGM-86 payloads to conduct missions against the rebels without civilian casualties. Durring the operation against a Camorian Air base in support of Kroman soldiers two CF-110 Bombers were shot down by fighters. This was after they had dropped MK-83 JDAM bombs on naval defenses that were designed to prevent a naval landing of Solari and Aquarian forces. Four pilots bailed out and were rescued by the Owlian Union Air Force. (OUAF) The NKS MOD has ordered that aircraft continue production in order to strenghten and re-enforce the NKS bomber force with additional aircraft and capabilites. Category:Aircraft